Ways that CARLISLE CULLEN is better than EDWARD CULLEN
by Distressed Mistress
Summary: EDWARD & BELLA SHIPPERS, DO NOT READ THIS. (but I'd dare you to) Or maybe this list might have a point. Rated T for language.


**WARNING!**

**EDWARD & BELLA SHIPPERS BEWARE. You might wanna find me and exterminate me. But be warned, I fight back. Do at your own risk. I still regret nothing.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight's not mine, and these are only what I believe/support in.**

***Updated***

1. Carlisle was alone for nearly two and a half centuries until he found his mate while Edward was only a century old when he was without mate.

2. Edward wasn't technically alone. He had four adopted siblings, and a mother & a father. Carlisle lived in solitude until he found Edward before he found his mate and formed a family.

3. While alone, Carlisle didn't spend his days moping around like Edward did. He dedicated himself to make better of what he was.

4. Carlisle never attempts to drink human blood while Edward did it to satisfy his cravings in excuse of being a ' vigilante '.

5. Carlisle was attracted to Esme ever since she was a human. Everything about her lured him to her, except for her blood. Unlike Edward who first felt the connection Bella and he had through blood lust.

6. If Carlisle married Esme as a human, he would understand that he has a strong, cold and a rock-hard body compared to Esme's fragile human one and leave the lovemaking out for the time-being.

7. Carlisle & Esme married in a cathedral, while Edward & Bella threw an extravagant garden wedding ceremony.

8. Carlisle loves his wife & his children. He loves his job, and loves helping people. Whilst Bella was everything to Edward. He wouldn't give a crap if one of his family members dies for the sake of unprotected Bella (even though she has a pack of wolves ready to die for her as well).

9. Carlisle does everything in his power to do the right thing, while Edward would do what only pleases Bella and what she could benefit from.

10. While Carlisle supports Edward's decisions and his attachment to a human, Edward, on the other hand, acts like a jackass when Carlisle first brought Esme from the morgue.

11. Edward is the most irrational bitch on earth.

12. Carlisle is a better fighter than Edward even though he was a pacifist.

13. Edward never wanted a child with Bella and neither did she. Edward even planned to abort their daughter if it weren't for Bella's forced feeling to protect her child. And yet everything went well and they were blessed with a daughter. Carlisle & Esme deserved it far more than they do.

14. Carlisle attempted suicide several times, but he did it to try and save the human race from himself while Edward attempted suicide for himself and his own benefit. He couldn't go on any longer.

15. Carlisle is more handsome than Edward. Need I say more?

16. When faced with a problem, Carlisle was level-headed and acted wisely, doing what was best for his family while Edward easily gave up as proven when he thought that Bella died. He was ready to commit suicide without thinking about what his family would feel. Not to mention, endangering them. This shows that Edward is weak and Carlisle is strong.

17. Robert Pattinson (The one who played Edward Cullen, as if you didn't already know that) wasn't excited by the fact he's playing an emo vampire who has nothing better to do in life. Who could blame him, really? Whilst Peter Facinelli (The one who played Dr. Carlisle Cullen) was enthusiastic about playing his character. This shows how the actor's themselves react towards their given characters. *BONUS* Robert Pattinson only agreed to the offer because Kristen Stewart was in it. Even that sounds pathetic.

Anyone care to add? Just leave a review or PM me.

**A/N: Credits to Crazy Female LEPrecon for the addition of number 14 & rebecca de silva for number 16.**

**A/N: "366 days NOT to love him" is now ongoing my loves! If you would like to check it out, then check the damn story out in my page! :D **

**Although I'm still very busy, I'll manage.**


End file.
